Supremacy
by Pheonie
Summary: SessKag: Angels, seemingly opposite of their youkai predecessors, revel in a miko's purifying touch. Intelligent and outwardly righteous, they strive to rid the world of its demons. As enemies reappear and friends evolve, Kag finds her hands locked withS


**Supremacy**

**Chapter One: Angels and Demons**

**Disclaimer: I think this thing is kinda pointless because I don't think anyone can sue me for writing on "FAN-fiction", but nonetheless, I don't own Inuyasha. **

The night was warm. Almost sickly so. The sickle moon hung overhead, casting a pastiness of yellowy silver upon the dead branches of a weeping willow. In the meadow, hollow whistling noises whooshed through the skulls of a few cattle, startling birds that have only landed for a few seconds. Silhouetted by the haunting moon glow, a little band of travelers sweated out the night. Perched in the heights of a tree, golden eyes scanned for dangers before closing in weariness. Digging through a pack of outrageous proportions, a girl tried to find some candy to cheer up a sad-eyed fox. Slumping against each other despite the humid heat, a demon slayer and monk found comfort in reassuring touches.

Times were getting hard.

Kagome, having at last found a bent lollipop, delivered it to a grateful Shippou before flopping on an upturned log and groaning.

"I don't get it," she muttered angrily, tugging at the tips of her hair in frustration. The demon in the tree, Inuyasha, leapt to the ground after ascertaining of relative safety.

"Feh. No one makes any sense of it." He said rather snappishly. "Famine, strange pollution, massive dying-"

"Don't forget the lack of successful childbirths," Miroku the monk added unhelpfully. This was met with a round of glares.

Inuyasha snorted, crossed his arms, and looked away. "Glad your priorities are still in order."

Miroku only sighed. Sango was just as downtrodden, even having failed to give the monk his customary slap across the face for cracking another children-bearing quip.

Continuing to list their misfortunes, Inuyasha paced angrily to and fro, muttering curses under his breath. Kagome, watching, found her heart twisting in fondness. The steadfast characteristics were the anchors to the rapid, tumbling changes the world subjected them to.

"Awww, don't worry so much." she chirruped as genially as she could. They were in dire need of some optimism. "We're doing fine. As long as I still have my portal-" there was a pause as she patted her beloved overstuffed backpack, "we're pretty well off. Tomorrow, we'll just head over to the nearest village and give them a hand."

Inuyasha seemed to give her an incredulous look before shaking his head, "Fine fine. Get some rest." The voice's gruffness immediately made her smile. Despite the prickly exterior that Inuyasha exhibited, she knew that his heart was just as human as hers. And so she was content to snuggle under her light blanket and drift off into sleep, knowing a pair of golden eyes watched her back.

Sesshoumaru, for the first time in many centuries, was worried. Few could envision the stoic face displaying such vulnerable emotions, but recently, there was more and more cause for such anxiety. His eyes narrowed as he took in the landscape of the once grand Western lands. Hanging as if by a thread, the ubiquitous sickle moon cast its light upon the desolate fields and sadly bubbling streams. The wind rustled through the thin grass, making it seem empty when no birds flew. Sesshoumaru continued to scan, taking in the drab villages on his eastern most borders and the lack of activity in demonic youki.

It wasn't natural.

Sesshoumaru had lived through countless famines and none of them affected the land like what was happening now. It was as if the very world had turned in its grave and switched the peaceful, happy world with a poisoned, rotting one. Strange smells and aura mixed in with the earthly ones, stinking heavily of peculiarity. The world seemed a little more foreign now, not really the ancient place he had lived in for so many centuries.

"My Lord!" Jaken, his ever faithful but occasionally annoying kappa spoke. "Rin is going down to the human village just a little bit south of here." Over the years, his spastic prejudices against humans and their doings had dwindled down to mere tolerance. Rin, always the exception, had changed the way the both of them had viewed the essence of human nature.

"Is she?" He said sharply, turning around to eye the village from his high perch. Even from far away, he could feel the aura of decay and misery. He didn't really like the idea of Rin mingling so closely to the dangerous area without him. "Is it safe?"

"Yes my Lord, besides a few sick people the village is holding up better than others." Peering over his staff, Jaken too, eyed the village rather doubtfully despite having confirmed the fact himself. "She simply wishes to lend some herbs she found to the local populace."

"Admirable."

"Yes, my lord. Rin should be back very soo-" With a start, Jaken fell backward as the ground rumbled and the village seemed to erupt into flames like the awakenings of a volcano.

It was sudden, and the noise instantaneous. The roaring of the fire and the creaking of the wood were magnified to the sharp senses of Sesshoumaru, whose eyes hard narrowed to slits as he swiftly calculated the risks for Rin.

Dark, winged creatures spiraled out of the sky, clouding the moon before swooping down in magnificent arcs. In the moonlight, their silver wings flashed strongly of steel and radiated a slight muted glow.

Their faces and hands could only be described as beautiful. Even Sesshoumaru, who was no stranger to beauty, was quick to notice their elegant eyebrows, long angled noses, and red, red lips.

He had never seen anything like that before.

Anxiety bloomed in his gut before he raced down the hill, determined to find Rin before this unknown force could make itself a threat. Above him, feathers ruffled in the wind and a pair of crimson eyes crinkled in amusement as they followed the white form of Sesshoumaru speed toward the village.

**Heyys, guys. :D This is just a random thing that popped into my head when I read the title Angels and Demons by Dan Brown. **

**I know its short, but I wanna know if this idea is something people want to read about, and honestly, I don't want to write a story that no one is going to read. I'm pretty inspired to make the effort, but it's nice to know that people accept whatever crazy idea that pops up. **

**R&R**

**-iCream-**


End file.
